


Beautiful strange (podfic)

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, First Time, First Times, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-X Factor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The first guy Louis sleeps with is nameless.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful strange (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Beautiful strange](https://archiveofourown.org/works/749735) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> My reading of my drabble fic. This is the first time I've ever recorded something of my own, so please be nice :)

[Download (mp3, 5.99MB, 00:06:32)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/2iwhyye13urpp78/Beautiful%20Strange.mp3)


End file.
